Aircraft generally include one or more landing gear having wheels for supporting the aircraft while the aircraft is not airborne. Aircraft generally include a braking system to aid in reducing forward velocity of the aircraft during taxi and landing. Conventional aircraft braking systems generally include retention devices that hold protective inserts (commonly referred to as “clips”) between adjacent rotor drive lugs of a rotor. These conventional retention devices can be used to retain the clip in place. However, these conventional retention devices, if not properly mounted to the rotor drive lugs, can bend, flex, and/or break during operation of the braking system. Properly mounting conventional retention devices is especially difficult in systems in which portions of the rotor drive lug are removed for heat transfer benefits, thereby limiting the area available for mounting the retention devices to the rotor drive lugs.